


The Night Before Stanford

by ChaosChriZZie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Pre-Stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosChriZZie/pseuds/ChaosChriZZie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before Sam leaves for Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before Stanford

It rained.

The raindrops were loud where they hit the window of the motel room they were currently staying in.  
It was ironic, that it rained. Like the sky cried, as was Sam.  
He lay in the motel bed farthest away from the door. The one nearest the door was occupied by Dean, his older brother.

It was a sad night, the last night Dean and Sam would spend together, in one room. It was the night before Sam would leave for Stanford.  
He cried, and Dean wanted nothing more than to leave his own bed, go to Sam and just hold him in his arms 'til Sam stopped crying, 'til the world was good again, but he couldn't.  
It hurt him, to hear his Sammy crying, especially because he was the reason for his little brother's suffering. 

Dean sighed and suddenly Sam stopped crying.  
He was still sniffing, but not as hard as just a couple of seconds ago. 

Next to the pouring rain there was a new sound, the sound of shuffling bedsheet 's, then footsteps. Sam was now standing in front of Dean's bed, looking at him with red, puffy eyes.  
Dean looked back at him, with so much pain in his eyes that Sam lost some new tears.  
He knew that he would may regret it, but he also knew that he would regret it even more if he wouldn't do it, so Dean pulled back his sheets as an invitation for Sam to lay beside him.  
Sam immediately lay down, so close to his brother that there was no space between them. 

He clung to Dean like he was keeping him alive, like he was the rock in the stormy sea.

“Sammy”, Dean whispered, grief in his voice. And Sam cried again.  
The older one moved his hand up and down Sam's back in a what was supposed to be a comforting way, but there was nothing that could make this moment better, except of one thing.

“Please, Dean”, Sam begged his brother, “Please”.  
Dean knew exactly what Sam wanted, but he couldn't give it to him. He wanted it so badly, but he couldn't. 

“Dean, please, say something”, the younger one cried.  
The blond boy had a hard time to not start crying himself. He took in a shaky breath.  
“Stay save, Sammy”.

More and more tears slipped down Sam's face and he shook his head, that was not what he wanted and Dean knew it. He wanted his older brother to ask him to stay. He wanted Dean to keep Sam from going.

The second he told Dean that he was accepted in Stanford, he also told him that he wouldn't leave if Dean didn't want him to leave. Just one word, and Sam would tear the acceptance-letter apart.  
But that wasn't all. He wouldn't only stay with Dean, but Dean had to finally give in. 

Sam has been in love with Dean for a couple of years now, and he knew that Dean felt the same way, but Dean would never give in to his feelings, he would never let himself have the relationship with his brother he so desperately wanted.  
He would never destroy Sam's innocence, his purity and his future with his own sinfulness. 

“I hope you'll find nice friends”, Dean continued and the first tear in this night slipped off Dean's eye. 

“Make sure you find a good diner in case the campus-food sucks”, Dean tried to joke, but his voice didn't sound joyful at all and now he really couldn't hold back the tears anymore. 

“I am going to miss you”, was the last thing Dean said before he joined Sam in crying steadily. 

Neither of them slept this night.

It still rained.

**Author's Note:**

> So guys. This is the first thing I have ever really written and completed and the first thing I am uploading. English is not my first language so please let me now if I made any mistakes.  
> I would really be thankful for your comments and opinions. :)  
> -ChriZZie


End file.
